Nisha vs McCree
Two hammer-fanning duelists bring it in today's Death Battle; Jesse McCree, the gunslinger from Overwatch, and Nisha, Borderlands's not-so-lawful lawbringer. Introduction Reyes: Law; a social construct that has been embedded into the minds of people since we first came to be, telling us what's right and what's wrong; what we can do and what is socially and lawfully unacceptable. Xenea: Usually, disobeying the law is solved in a court room. But, every so often, somebody's gotta pop a cap in the asses of those damn criminals themselves. Reyes: Two of these somebodies are Jesse McCree, the former gangster turned Blackwatch member turned bounty hunter... Xenea: And Nisha, the sheriff of Lynchwood. I'm Xenea and he's Reyes, and we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Nisha Cue Deliverance Reyes: Heroes don't always grow up with the best lives. Xenea: And, fortunately or unfortunately, that standard applies to villains as well. Reyes: Nisha Kadam grew up in an abusive household with a sadistic, dominant mother and a passive father. When she was just a kid, her father bought her a dog. She took this dog with her everywhere, and she loved it like a child. Nisha: Long time ago, my dad bought me a dog. His way of apologizing for mom's temper. Loved that dog. Took her to school, carried her on my shoulders. Held her close after mom was done yelling and growling and punching. Used to fall asleep with her in my arms. Xenea: Years later, her dog was bitten by a wild animal, it contracted presumably a bad case of rabies. That night, when her mother was throwing stuff at her. Nisha, who had gotten good at catching things her mother threw at her, failed to catch one, which in turn hit her dog. Reyes: The dog, agitated, bit Nisha in the neck. Her mother took pleasure in this, and after her father patched her up, Nisha was forced to kill the dog herself. This is presumably the moment where Nisha's personality began to turn much like her mother's; sadistic, cold-blooded, and selfish. Xenea: This made her a prime candidate to be a vault hunter, since being a vault hunter usually requires you to kill and murder many people. And hell, she is damn good at her job, Reyes: Her action skill, Showdown, makes sure she never misses a shot, giving her a literal aimbot and many buffs to her weapon for a few seconds. Well, her shots can still miss Xenea: And of course, you can't forget her true weapon; the revolver. Reyes: She literally has a skill tree built just for revolvers. In this skill tree, she has skills like Magnificent 6, letting the last six bullets in her magazine deal more damage, which is extremely useful for revolvers since you'll always be getting that damage bonus. Xenea: The capstone of this skill tree is One For Each Of Ya, which lets her dual wield pistols. She cannot aim down sights when dual wielding, however, There are a few skills that help this, however, like Quick Shot and Snap Shot, both buffing her guns when she fires from the hip. Reyes: It's quite funny; when Nisha wields a single revolver, she always fans the hammer with it, which implies it's a single-action revolver, but when she dual wields them, the revolvers seemingly turn double-action, since the hammer seems to cock itself. Xenea: Nobody cares, it's called a game mechanic, Reyes. Reyes: But... Xenea: Get over it, it's a video game. Reyes: Fine. Anyways, let's get to her next skill tree, The Riflewoman. Xenea: The Riflewoman skill tree is extremely reliant on critical hits and killing the enemy in as little shots possible. Crack Shot lets the first bullet in your magazine deal more damage; killing an enemy with this shot will make the enemy explode. Another skill, Hot Lead, lets critical hits set people on fire. Reyes: And if she ever runs out of bullets, she's got her whip to back her up. Nisha's one of the strongest melee characters in the game; meet the Law and Order tree. Law increases her melee damage and shield capacity, Third Degree increases the damage of her next melee attack after showdown ends or after killing an enemy, Pickpocket allows her to steal ammunition when she uses melee attacks, and Thunder Crackdown gives her a melee attack that creates a cone of electricity in front of her, shocking all enemies in front of her. Xenea: Wait, you're telling me she has thunder abilities? Reyes: Possibly. She also has a few skills buffing Showdown, like Jurisdiction, which grants health regeneration and a movement speed buff during Showdown, High Noon, which grants slowly increasing gun damage over the duration of Showdown, Gunslinger, which loads her gun before and after Showdown is activated, and Bottled Courage, which grants her a shield when Showdown is activated. Xenea: And the capstone to The RIflewoman, The Unforgiven, allows her bullets ricochet off of enemies, and after Showdown is over, she activates a detonator, creating an explosion on any enemy hit during Showdown. Reyes: But don't forget about Order. Xenea: Order is a skill that seems to be present in almost every Nisha build there is. Whenever Nisha kills an enemy or takes 15% damage in max health, she gains a stack of Order. She can have up to 30 Order stacks at most, and for every stack of order, she gains a 1.2% chance to heal for double the damage taken. Reyes: As you can tell, this can be extremely overpowered, and has the possibility to save Nisha's life in many ways. Xenea: She has some skills corresponding with Order, such as Wanted, which grants her extra damage on enemies who trigger order stacks, and Discipline, which gives her a shield every ten stacks, and granting stacking gun damage and melee damage for every stack of Order she has. Reyes: She also has some decent skills that work with any build, such as No Pain, No Gain, granting her more gun damage the lower her health gets, Hell's Comin' With Me, which gives her a chance to shoot two bullets instead of one for a few seconds after reloading, and Unchained, which grants her a stacking fire rate buff when she is continuously shooting enemies. Xenea: Despite all of this, she's quite lacking in the defense and movement area. While she's good at shooting a bunch of shit, that's basically all she's good at. Order doesn't close the gap that separates her from tanks in the game such as Wilhelm or Athena. And while she's definitely good with her whip, it's obvious she doesn't use it very often. Reyes: This is evident in the boss fight against Nisha in Borderlands 2. Her style is to stay away from her enemy, preferably keeping the high ground, never coming down when it's necessary. And she also seems to prefer her pistol over other weapons. Xenea: Also, just like her mother, she's extremely aggressive, more so than any of the other Vault Hunters in the Pre-Sequel, and she doesn't back down from a fight, especially one she's started. She could also use a big dose of what Kendrick Lamar says is sitting down and being humble. Reyes: This is also true. Even after the Vault Hunter has killed many of the men in her town, robbed her bank, and blown up a train, Nisha still seems confident she'll take down the Vault Hunter. Xenea: Also, unless Showdown is active, Nisha tends to be more vulnerable, since most of her damage output comes from the skill, and, as is evident in the boss fight, has trouble aiming at a target who is constantly moving. Reyes: She's also a sadistic freak, and prefers to kill her opponent is an extremely brutal way, which could also mean a slower death; something undesirable in a duel. Nisha: An unmanned drone? Can't even watch them die that way... Xenea: So she's good with a gun, but she's stupid, can't take many hits, enjoys watching people suffer, and is cocky as all hell? Sounds like my type of girl. Reyes: Wait, aren't you into guys? Xenea: I'm willing to try something new. Nisha: Brick always did have a flair for the dramatic; blew my jail sky-high, swore revenge on what Jack and I had done to him, said we had turned him into a bandit the moment we killed his dog. With you, I think it's going to be much simpler: either I die or you do. Nice and clean. McCree Cue Reyes: Jesse McCree, the relentless vigilante, began with a life of crime with the Deadlock Gang, notorious for smuggling military tech and illegal weapons throughout the southwest. Xenea: But it all went to shit once they were busted by Overwatch. Reyes: Seeing how McCree could be a useful asset to them, they offered him a spot in Blackwatch, their covert ops team. Xenea: His other option was going to jail, so, obviously, he accepted the offer. Reyes: McCree learned to love the Blackwatch life, however, and put the idea in his head that Blackwatch was some kind of redemption process. Xenea: But when he saw Overwatch's influence dying out, he bailed and disappeared into the West. Reyes: Many years later, he resurfaced, making a new name for himself as McCree, the bounty hunter and mercenary. Xenea: And he carries out those jobs well, with his trusty firearm the Peacemaker, a powerful hitscan revolver that can take down anyone with six bullets or less. He can also fan the hammer with it, but that's only useful at close range. Reyes: Funny thing, McCree's revolver seems to be a double-action with his primary fire, but a single-action when he fans the hammer with it. Xenea: Oh my god, nobody gives a shit about you nerding out over revolvers. It's a video game, get over it. Anyways, McCree's got a combat roll, which somehow fully loads his revolver. Nobody has any idea how. Just don't ask about it. Reyes: McCree also has a flashbang, a grenade with the shortest fuse time to ever exist. It deals moderate damage and stuns enemies for a short bit of time. Xenea: Yeah, enough time to get close enough to the enemy and fan the hammer in their faces! Reyes: This combo - throwing a flashbang and fanning the hammer - seems to be somewhat popular among McCree players. Xenea: But that isn't what makes McCree so awesome. What makes him awesome is his ultimate, Deadeye. Reyes: McCree must deal about 1250 damage to fully charge Deadeye. But McCree can deal more than 1250 damage in one activation of Deadeye. Xenea: McCree becomes stationary for up to six seconds, and takes his time to aim at enemies in his line of sight. For every 250 hitpoints the enemy has remaining, it will take 1 second to fully lock on to them. And when reactivated, McCree shoots everyone in his line of sight. Reyes: The amount of bullets McCree has left in his chamber is irrelevant, as he can still fire as many bullets as he pleases, even if it exceeds his total magazine size. Yes, that means he can fire 20 bullets in a single activation, as long as he has 20 targets in his line of sight. Xenea: But it's pretty easy to counter McCree if you know what you're doing. Reyes: McCree is one of, if not, the least mobile offense character, and he can be taken down by someone who is good at shooting from range, since his revolver is essentially ineffective if he's too far, and while Deadeye is broken as all hell, he's really vulnerable when using it. Xenea: Also, he's obviously an alcoholic by his voicelines, One with high tolerance, but still. Reyes: Either way, you don't want to have a bounty on your head when McCree's on duty, McCree: "Well, it's high noon somewhere in the world." Pre-Battle Reyes: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Xenea: It's time for a death battle! Battle McCree sits on a bar stool, tapping the counter with the fingers on his metal hand. "Helloooo, mister bartender? I would like that whiskey about now." "Hold your horses, it's on its way," the bartender replied, obviously annoyed, and also obviously intoxicated. "Damn, what kind of service is this? The bartender is more drunk than his customers." Men and women sitting around McCree cheered in agreement. Someone fires a bullet. It hits one of the taps, and beer begins to spray out of it. "Alright, that's the last straw!" The bartender pulled out a lever-action rifle from behind the counter. Suddenly, someone kicked the door open, A woman in a cowboy hat, trench coat, and skull bandanna appeared. "What's goin' on here, Armpit?" Nisha asks. "This man right here!" The bartender points the rifle at McCree. "Listen, I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about, fatso. I'll put you down like big game." McCree pulled out his Peacemaker. "Don't be throwin' threats at my bartender, newcomer..." Nisha pulled out a revolver and aimed it at McCree. "Not unless you can back them up." McCree aimed his Peacemaker at Nisha. "Come on, then." Fight! Roundtable Rival - Lindsey Sterling 0:00 - 1:47 McCree fans the hammer, and six bullets fly everywhere. One of them passes right above Nisha's shoulder. She in turn fires a bullet at McCree, who deflects it with his metal arm. She fires a few more bullets. Two of them miss, and one of them bounces off the metal buckle on his hat. He then rolls towards her and smacks her across the face with his Peacemaker. She pulls a whip out and smacks him back. As bystanders realize the sheriff is preoccupied, the bar goes wild, people breaking into fights and stealing liquor. "Come closer, see what happens," Nisha taunts. "No problem." He chucks a flashbang at her, closes the distance, then fans the hammer. He then kicks her out of the bar and runs out to follow. He was met with two bullets, one missing, and the other grazing his shoulder. McCree flinched. He saw that Nisha had pulled out another revolver. "Two is better than one." She ran at him, jumped in the air, and kicked him in the head. He staggered backwards and back into the bar, then attempted to counter with a few gunshots. Both of them hit, but upon the last shot, pink bubbles seemed to emit from her body. "Hell yeah, that felt great." Nisha grinned. "The fu-" She fired another bullet, but he was quick to shoot the bullet out of the air. She tried to fire more bullets at him, but he rolled forward out the way. McCree suddenly saw a bottle of whiskey roll his way from the bar. He picked it up, took out his cigar, and took a massive swig. "You're drinking? In the middle of a gunfight?" Nisha lowered her guns, confused. He stuck the cigar in the whiskey bottle, the burning part facing inwards and almost touching the alcohol. He then chucked the makeshift molotov at Nisha. "Fire in the hole." Suddenly wary of the situation she was in, she activated Showdown. The whole town had a pink aura in the air, and she fired a bullet at the molotov. The cigar was blown off of the bottle. The pink aura disapeared afterwards. She then caught the bottle and finished off what was left. "Thanks for the drink." She fired even more bullets at her opponent. He tried to shoot some of them out of mid-air, but one of them ended up hitting him in the leg. He fired back; all four bullets he fired hit her. A shield seemed to block two of them, but the other two still hurt her. "Shit!" "Have some more." McCree tossed a flashbang at her. It detonated right in front of her face, He then fired a bullet at her, knocking her to the ground. Encryptedki (talk) Meanwhile, at Tannis's lab... "Alright, Tannis, what is it this time?" Mordecai leaned back against a wall, sipping a bottle of beer. "I believe I have created a machine that will transport you to a different dimension. Also, didn't you say you would abstain from consuming alcohol for Talon's childhood?" "I did? When?" Suddenly, Nisha flew back-first into the room, followed by McCree stepping in. "Why is it that people always mess up my inventions?" Tannis stormed out of the room. "Ugh, let me get my rifle." Mordecai followed Tannis. Nisha chuckled. "You heard him. I got backup. Now scram or I'll hang your corpse in front of town." McCree rolled his eyes and tossed another flashbang. She staggered backwards, tripped on herself, and fell onto a big red button. Then, there was a big blue flash and both of them were gone. Encryptedki (talk) The two fell flat on their backs onto the ground. McCree got up first. The first thing that caught his eye was a large black man with a baseball bat. "You picked the wrong house, fool!" McCree fired a bullet into his head and he crumpled down. He then turned to Nisha. But she was gone. Outside the house, he heard a loud, "YEE HAW!". Suddenly, a blue Glendale with a white roof crashed into the house, with Nisha in the driver's seat. McCree rolled out of the way and fired a bullet at the car's engine. A large explosion followed shortly after. McCree ran out of the house to see Nisha getting on a motorcycle. McCree stopped a car and tossed the driver out of it, a skinny black man in a tank top. "What am I? Your step child!?" "I wouldn't want you to be mine." McCree kicked him aside and drove after Nisha. She periodically fired blind shots behind her, most of them missing. Suddenly, Nisha approached a T-junction. Instead of turning, she drives straight forward into the bar at the middle of the road. Cue Outcome Next time on Death Battle... A green light glows in the darkness. "What is broken can be reforged." Suddenly, a glowing shield flies across the screen. "Loyal to the mission is one thing. Loyal to people is something else." Riven vs Athena! Stat Comparison: Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Overwatch vs Borderlands" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles